


Isn’t that what love is?

by kickassfu



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grace's POV, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, au where she never married Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: She burrows even deeper, searching for warmth and comfort, but Daniel isn’t there for her to cuddle with, and she gets infinitely more frustrated. Sighing, she braves through the cold, knowing in her heart she is a hero for doing so. Hair messy, Grace gets up (still in a bundle of sheets) and sets out to search for the traitor.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 23
Kudos: 171





	Isn’t that what love is?

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested: can I request some fluffy winter fic for Daniel and Grace?  
> and i think this qualifies for it lol not much winter to it, besides it being cold, but hey, i tried???  
> hope u enjoy :D

_It’s cold._ Colder than usual.Like something is missing next to her, and as she pats the bed in search of a certain someone, it comes up empty. Slightly opening up one eye, still completely covered from head to toes, - because she gets cold easy, and her bottle heater in the shape of a very gorgeous man had betrayed her - Grace confirms that Daniel isn’t there.

_Rude._

She burrows even deeper, searching for warmth and comfort, but Daniel isn’t there for her to cuddle with, and she gets infinitely more frustrated. Sighing, she braves through the cold, knowing in her heart she is a hero for doing so. Hair messy, Grace gets up (still in a bundle of sheets) and sets out to search for the traitor.

There’s noise coming from the kitchen, and as she walks towards it, the most amazing smell wafts up to her; so Grace figures that’s where he is, or perhaps a thief broke in and decided to make her some delicious breakfast. Her stomach rumbled empty and starving, _yup_ , she’d be fine with it, thief or Daniel, food is food.

Standing behind him, as he made quick work of pancakes, and bacon, and whatever else, Grace felt thankful. Life works in mysterious ways and what not, but she dodged a bullet not marrying “good guy” Alex, and instead getting together with his brother. It was also a bit of a power move. _Good guys_ are rarely actually good guys, and Daniel never pretended to be anything more than he was. Grace looks at his ass and nods, yeah, definitely the right choice.

“You need to work on your sneaking skills, I could hear your stomach from a mile away. Also, must you stare at my ass like _that_? I feel used.” Daniel jokes, still not looking at her.

“You left me cold and all alone, and this is the first thing you say to me? I want a divorce.” Grace picks up a piece of bacon and eats it, sitting down at the kitchen isle, smiling.

“First of all, I don’t remember marrying you.” Daniel flips a pancake, and continues, “Second of all, it was for a good reason. I left bed, almost freezed to death to make you breakfast, and this is the thanks I get? _Unreasonable_. And now I’m the one that wants a divorce.”

Daniel finally looks at her, the biggest dopey smile on his face, and sparkling loving eyes, until he notices her mouth full of bacon, “I can’t believe you called _me_ a traitor. Wow.”

“It’s really good food, I couldn’t help it.” she shrugs cutely, and then adds, “It’s actually a testament to how amazing you’ve gotten at cooking. Yay?”

Staring at her, Daniel shakes his head and sighs, resting his elbows in the kitchen isle, right in front of her, “You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that?”

“Oh, I know.” Grace winks at him, grabs his fuzzy, warm pajama shirt, and pulls him into a soft kiss, “And you have a nice ass.”

“Always the romantic.” he laughs, and gives her another short kiss. Finishing making breakfast, and sitting next to her. “You know, this didn’t go as I wanted it.”

“How so?”

“I was going to make you an amazing breakfast, and I’d wake you up with some well placed kisses, and some minor groping-”

“ _Ew._ ” Grace laughs at that, and Daniel hugs her tight, giving her a sloppy wet kiss, on her cheek.

“And then you’d have breakfast in bed, made by the love of your life.”

Cleaning her cheek, she wipes her hand on his face, “Where is he?”

“Who?”

“The love of my life.” she says, and makes an effort to look around everywhere, even behind Daniel.

“Ha ha ha. Aren’t you the funniest person ever. Fuck you.”

Grace bites his ear, and whispers, “Not if I fuck you first.”

“That doesn’t even make sense. But yes please.”

Laughing, she takes a piece of bacon and shoves it in his mouth, “Let’s eat first. The love of my life made this, and it’s pretty good.”

Daniel kisses her head, and Grace doesn’t think of how loved she is, or how much she loves him. No. She thinks she needs a shower, because he had bacon grease all over his beautiful lips. And isn’t that what love is?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
